supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Regenerative Healing Factor
Cain Marko (Juggernaut) If damaged, Juggernaut possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword, and instantly healed. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him, and even then, Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) Vulcan also was capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. The full extent and speed of Vulcan's capacity to heal isn't known. The term healing is used in lieu of regeneration as Vulcan did not regenerate his eye or heal the scar inflicted on him by Gladiator. Henry McCoy (Beast) The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he recovered from mild to moderate injuries within a few hours. But still, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs. Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off by Wolverine. Raven Darkholme (Mystique) Mystique's nature allows her to repair and regenerate herself from minor to near-fatal injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. Tomi Shishido (Gorgon) Gorgon possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers aren't known. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing organs. He may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. After some artificial upgrades by the Weapon X Program, Sabretooth can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Sabretooth's healing factor is nearly as powerful as Wolverine's, even possibly on par with it. Wade Wilson (Deadpool) Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover from the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. Additionally, Deadpool can secretly use his healing factor as a tactical advantage against enemies. As he puts it, his healing factor "isn't exactly common knowledge." As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the healing factor so that in a sense the cancer is his healing facotr, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven to a partial extent. Warren Worthington (Angel/Archangel) The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slashes and punctures within a matter of hours, or even seconds, and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have a compatible blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem can be harmed if they come into contact with his blood. Other Characters *Adam Neramani (Adam-X/X-Treme) *Callisto *Craig Hollis (Mister Immortal) *Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl) *Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar) *Inez Temple (Outlaw) *Jacqueline Falsworth (Spitfire) *John Greycrow (Scalphunter) *Laura Kinney (X-23) *Lucas Bishop (Bishop) *Marshall Stone III (Random) *Monet St. Croix (M) *Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) *Ruth Bat-Seraph (Sabra) *Sarah Rushman (Marrow) *Sebastian Shaw *Selene Gallio *Thomas Cassidy (Black Tom Cassidy) *Todd Arliss (Tiger Shark) *Tsu-Zana (Ultra-Girl) *Victor Borkowski (Anole) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Regeneration